Secret de gemeaux
by lumi's
Summary: Kanon et Saga se sont disputés, en 50 phrases ils doivent se raconter l'un à l'autre ce qu'ils ressentent. Ecrite pour la communauté LJ "une phrase"
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Lumis33

Fandom : Saint Seiya

Couple : Kanon/Saga

Rating : R à Nc-17 pour être tranquille

Titre : Secrets de Gémeaux

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Mr Kurumada, je ne les empruntent que pour vous divertir.

Notes : J'ai voulu essayer ce chalenge de la communauté « une phrase », ce n'est pas évident de retranscrire par une seule phrase tous ce que les mots proposé peuvent inspirer. Et puis j'ai choisi un couple particulier, alors je vais faire ça, un peu différemment. Les phrases écrites sont un petit jeu entre Saga et Kanon, chacun devant décrire à l'autre ce qu'ils ressent à travers ces mots. On commence avec Kanon pour les phrases de 1 à 10, Saga fera les phrases 11 à 20 et ainsi de suite pour finir avec les phrases 39 à 50 avec les deux protagonistes ensemble.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

**#01 – Réconfort**

Depuis toujours tu es la seule personne capable de me réconforter avec ton regard tendre et chaleureux, qui fait battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure.

**#02 – Baiser**

Te souviens-tu des baisers que nous échangions quand nous étions enfants, pour faire comme les grands qu'on disait? Maintenant j'aimerai tellement pouvoir encore sentir tes lèvres si douces sur les miennes l'espace d'un instant.

**#03 – Douceur**

Hier soir j'ai encore rêvé que mes mains parcouraient ton corps si doux et chaud. Combien de temps seras-tu encore absent?

**#04 – Souffrance**

Depuis quelques jours tu as l'air de souffrir. Est-ce à cause de moi? Es-tu malade? Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas? Tu ne te rend pas compte que ton silence, me fait aussi souffrir. Je t'en prie aie confiance en moi.

**#05 – Pomme de terre**

Ce fameux tubercule, je ne sais plus combien on a pu en éplucher, pendant nos longues journées de punition, mais ce que je sais, c'est que pour rien au monde je ne les échangerais.

**#06 – Pluie**

De tous les jours que j'ai pu passer avec toi, ceux qui me reviennent à l'esprit dans l'immédiat, sont ces trois jours de pluies, où nous sommes restés blottis l'un contre l'autre dans la caverne de l'aigle, se réchauffant comme on pouvait de nos deux corps enlacés.

**#07 – Chocolat**

Mon péché mignon, si tu me l'avais permis j'aurai enduit chaque centimètres carrés de ton corps, pour pouvoir te déguster avec lenteur et délectation.

**#08 – Bonheur**

Le simple fait de te savoir près de moi, suffit à mon bonheur. Te voir sourire, plaisanter, même quand tu me cries dessus je suis heureux, parce que tu es là juste à côté de moi et ce pour l'éternité.

**#09 – Téléphone**

Je n'ai jamais été fan de ces machines, pourtant, pour toi j'ai accepté d'installer une ligne dans ma chambre et chaque soir tu m'appelais, pour me raconter ta journée, même si j'étais là pour le voir. Je ne te l'ai jamais avoué, mais le son de ta voix m'aidait à trouver les bras de Morphée dans lesquels tu venais m'ensorceler.

**#10 – Oreilles**

Ce soir j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil après ta visite, j'ai longtemps cru avoir mal entendu, lorsque tu m'as murmuré dans le creux de l'oreille que tu m'aimais. Tu as profité d'un moment d'assoupissement pour te déclarer, mais maintenant je sais.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Lumis33

Fandom : Saint Seiya

Couple : Kanon/Saga

Rating : R à Nc-17 pour être tranquille

Titre : Secrets de Gémeaux

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Mr Kurumada, je ne les empruntent que pour vous divertir.

Notes : Les phrases 11 à 20 vu par Saga

Sur ce bonne lecture.

**#11 – Nom**

Quand on est revenu à la vie, le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit, était le tient : Kanon, il résonnait comme une litanie dans mon cerveau endolori.

**#12 – Sensuel**

Depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne, ta démarche sensuelle faisait des ravages dans le cœur des filles et pourtant aucune d'elles n'avaient la moindre idée de la sensualité que tu cachais en toi et que moi je pouvais savourer à chaque fois.

**#13 – Mort**

Je ne compte plus le nombre de morts que j'ai ordonné et qui reviennent me hanter, mais une seule m'a donné envie de hurler, la tienne face à Rhadamanthe.

**#14 – Sexe**

En voilà un mot que je ne saurai définir, mais puisqu'il le faut. Faire l'amour avec toi c'est pas juste pour le sexe, tu es un amant attentif au moindre de mes gémissements, au moindre souffle ou sursaut, jamais tu ne te soucieras de ton plaisir, le mien vient toujours en premier .

**#15 – Toucher**

Souvent la nuit je me réveille, je tend la main pour te toucher, ne serait-ce que pour m'assurer que par ce geste tu resteras près de moi. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de te toucher, pour être certain que tout ce que l'on construit n'est pas un rêve.

**#16 – Faiblesse**

Je n'ai jamais vu chez toi la moindre faiblesse, tu es fort, sûr de toi et ambitieux. Alors que moi je me morfonds dans les méandres de mes erreurs passées, qui ont tendances à revenir me hanter en plein milieu de la nuit, me faisant hurler d'horreur en comprenant que je ne suis qu'un faible face à l'autre que j'ai en moi.

**#17 – Larmes**

Les larmes j'en ai tant versé que j'ignore si je pourrais encore pleurer. Mais les tiennes ne se sont jamais taries et chaque fois que tu pleures j'ai envie de pleurer avec toi, mais je ne peux pas, je dois être celui qui te console. N'est-ce pas le rôle du grand-frère?

**#18 – Vitesse**

Je me souviens des courses que l'on faisait à la sortie des entraînements, le premier qui arrivait aux pieds des temples avait le droit de prendre son bain en premier. Tu sais je t'ai toujours suspecté de me laisser gagner et j'en étais flatté, même si parfois cela m'agaçait que notre maître crois que j'étais une femmelette.

**#19 – Vent**

Après t'avoir emprisonné au cap Sounion, dans mes rares moments de lucidité, j'allais me poster en face de cette prison terrible qui t'avait emporté loin de moi, écoutant le vent me rappeler avec force et rage que j'avais tout gâché.

**#20 – Liberté**

Longtemps j'ai ignoré ce que volait dire ce mot, entre l'entraînement, le devoir de chevaliers d'or, et mon usurpation je ne me suis jamais vraiment senti libre, mais maintenant que tu es à mes côtés, enfin je peux espérer un peu de liberté. A tes côtés je vais apprendre à la savourer.


	3. Chapter 3

Couple : Kanon/Saga

Rating : R à Nc-17 pour être tranquille

Titre : Secrets de Gémeaux

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Mr Kurumada, je ne les emprunte que pour vous divertir.

Notes : Les phrases 21 à 30 vu par Kanon

Sur ce bonne lecture.

**#21 – Vie**

Jusqu'à présent ma vie n'avais aucun sens, j'ai perdu tant d'années à haïr le monde entier, aujourd'hui je réapprend lentement à aimer, T'aimer me rend la vie plus belle.

**#22 – Jalousie**

Un sentiment plus que vivace en moi, qui me fait parfois perdre conscience de la réalité, si tu savais comme je lutte intérieurement pour ne pas venir te chercher par la peau du dos, quand tu t'enfermes pendant des jours dans la bibliothèque avec Shakka et Mü, sans moi.

**#23 – Mains**

Tes mains pourtant si fines, savent d'elles même, me faire atteindre le nirvana, se déplaçant à leur guise sur mon corps attendrit par les délices qu'elles lui procure.

**#24 – Goût**

Il y a une chose que je ne pourrais pas oublier, c'est le goût de notre première nuit ensemble, mélange de gêne, d'interdit, d'appréhension, mais surtout un goût de bonheur quand dans un geste à la fois tendre et dur tu t'es offert à moi.

**#25 – Adoration**

Depuis notre arrivée au Domaine, tout le monde te voue une adoration sans borne, pour toi le « gentil et parfait Saga », même maintenant après tout ce que tu as pu faire, ils t'adorent toujours, crois-tu qu'ils te vénéreraient encore s'ils savaient que dans le secret de ta chambre, tu adores me soumettre à d'exquises tortures pour m'entendre crier.

**#26 - A jamais**

Je sais bien que cela peut te paraître stupide, surtout vu notre situation actuelle, mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu sois à moi, j'aimerai entendre Shion proclamer au monde entier que nous appartenons l'un à l'autre pour maintenant et à jamais.

**#27 – Sang**

Nous l'avons fait que trop souvent couler, pourtant quand j'y repense, ce qui depuis notre résurrections me fait maire des cauchemars, c'est que tes yeux retrouvent un jour cette couleur rouge sang, preuve que une fois encore j'aurai échoué dans mon envie de te protéger.

**#28 – Maladie**

N'étant ni l'un, ni l'autre sujet aux petites maladies communes aux humains, nous n'avons que très rarement étaient malade, pourtant au moment même où je couche sur le papier ces quelques mots, je me sens fébrile, je peux sentir ma température monter en flèche, je crois bien que cette fois je vais être vraiment malade, tu vas te dire que je suis devenu fou et tu as raison, je suis fou, j'ai ce qu'on appelle communément « la maladie d'amour », celle pour laquelle les médecins n'ont trouvé aucun remède et c'est tant mieux, parce que pour rien au monde je ne pourrai vivre sans Toi.

**#29 – Mélodie**

Je ne suis pas mélomane loin de là, je ne sais pas faire la différence entre un La ou un Do. Mais je sais parfaitement décrypter la mélodie des battements de ton cœur, je sais à chaque fois si tu es heureux ou en colère uniquement en plaçant ma main sur ton torse. Cette mélodie là n'a plus aucun secret pour moi.

**#30 - Étoile**

Te souviens-tu des nuits de notre enfance passées à observer les constellations, apprendre le nom de chacune d'elles? Ce soir je suis assis devant le bureau de la chambre, devant moi s'étend la constellation du cancer, je sais que si je remonte un peu vers la droite je trouverai la notre, où Castor et Pollux veillent sur nous. Crois-tu que si je leur demande de nous permettre d'être ensemble heureux à tout jamais, ils m'exauceraient?


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Lumis33

Titre : Secrets de Gémeaux

Fandom : Saint Seiya

Couple : Kanon/Saga

Rating : R à Nc-17 pour être tranquille

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Mr Kurumada, je ne les empruntent que pour vous divertir.

Notes : Les phrases 31 à 40 vu par Saga

Sur ce bonne lecture.

**#31 – Maison**

Te souviens-tu de la maison où nous avons vécu jusqu'à notre arrivé au sanctuaire? Je m'y suis rendu, il y a quelques temps, elle était toute décrépie, pourtant en y entrant j'ai revu tous les bons moment que nous y avions passé. Maintenant elle est à nous, tous les jours des ouvriers la remette en état et quand sera venu le jour de laisser notre place à d'autres chevaliers des gémeaux, on ira y vivre rien que toi et moi.

**#32 – Confusion**

Parfois j'ai encore un peu de mal à mettre mes idées en ordre, surtout les lendemain de fête, mais pendant de longs mois, c'était plus une confusion de sentiments, je n'arrivait pas à faire la différence entre mon rôle de frère et mon rôle d'amant, je savais que j'avais envie d'être avec toi charnellement et en même temps ma conscience me disait que ce n'était pas bien que je ne devais pas. Parfois cette confusion refait surface, comme en ce moment où tu es loin de moi.

**#33 – Peur**

Ma plus grande peur est celle de te voir te détourner de moi, que par un caprice du destin tu doives retourner auprès de Poséidon, ou que tu finisses par te lasser de vivre avec ton double et qu'une fois de plus nous soyons séparés.

**#34 – Orage**

Ce soir le tonnerre et les éclairs zèbrent le ciel, bientôt le pluie va arriver, mais cet orage là ne m'effraie pas, non le seul orage dont j'ai appris à me méfier c'est le tient, celui qui parfois se manifeste quand tu es en colère.

**#35 – Liens**

Les liens qui nous unissent toi et moi depuis notre naissance sont plus fort que tout, pourtant ils ne nous ont pas empêcher de nous haïr, causant la désolation autour de nous, mais aujourd'hui c'est différend, nous ne faisons plus qu'un l'un avec l'autre et ce jusqu'à la fin de temps.

**#36 – Magasin**

Avant de devenir chevalier, j'avais un rêve, qui me paraît bien peu réalisable à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je voulais avoir mon propre magasin, pas un grand, non juste une petite échoppe sur la place de notre village, j'y aurai vendu des fruits et légumes. Je suis sûr que cela aurait été parfait pour moi.

**#37 – Technologie**

J'ai toujours eu un mal fou avec les nouvelles technologies, pourtant je dois admettre que parfois elle me facilite grandement la tâche, surtout depuis qu'on a enfin fait installer cette baignoire hydromassante, être dedans et se laisser aller à se décontracter après une journée de travail arrassante, il n'y a rien de mieux, sauf peut être y être avec toi.

**#38 – Cadeau**

Chaque mots tendre, d'amour que tu me donnes je les reçois comme un cadeau des dieux, de nous avoir permis de vivre enfin une véritable relation de frère à frère, mais aussi d'amants, même si parfois vivre avec toi n'est pas un cadeau je dois bien l'avouer.

**#39 – Sourire**

Ce qui me fascine chez toi, c'est tes sourire, oui j'ai bien écris tes sourire, parce qu'en fait tout le monde pense que tu souris toujours de la même façon, mais c'est faux, enfin pour moi, tu as un sourire forcé, un autre mesquin, un autre carnassier et encore un autre aguicheur et chacun d'eux et une partie de ton identité. Sans eux tu ne serais plus toi. Même si moi je n'en connais que deux, le carnassier et l'aguicheur, quand je les vois se profiler sur ton visage, j'en frémis d'avance car je sais que je vais passer un bon moment.

**#40 – Innocence**

Cela fait bien longtemps que je l'ai perdu, l'innocence de la jeunesse comme disait toujours notre maître, il n'avait pas vraiment tord, on étaient jeunes, innocent quand on nous a amené ici de force, maintenant ce n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir, ça fait quoi d'être innocent à nouveau, avec le temps et mes actes j'ai oublié ce que c'était. Comme je regrette ce temps ou l'insouciance nous pousser à faire les pires bêtises mais aussi ce visage innocent qu'on donnait à notre maître pour pas se faire gronder. Vraiment je regrette de l'avoir perdue.


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Lumis33

Titre : Secrets de Gémeaux

Fandom : Saint Seiya

Couple : Kanon/Saga

Rating : R à Nc-17 pour être tranquille

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Mr Kurumada, je ne les empruntent que pour vous divertir.

Notes : Les phrases 41 à 50 vu par Kanon et Saga

Sur ce bonne lecture.

**#41 – Accomplissement**

On ne peut pas dire que j'ai accomplit quoique se soit en ce monde, j'ai plutôt tenté de le détruire qu'autre chose, mais pourtant je considère ma vie actuelle comme un accomplissement de mon devoir envers Athéna, pour elle je suis mort, pour elle je me suis rebellé, pour elle j'ai été ressuscité, pour elle je protégerai ce monde qui tourne à l'autodestruction.

**#42 – Nuages**

C'est étrange, à chaque fois que je viens au bord de la mer, je m'allonge dans le sable et je passe des heures à regarder les nuages, ils ont tous des formes différentes, mais certains me font penser à toi, j'aimerai pouvoir me promener avec toi là-haut, on sauterai de nuages en nuages, jusqu'à en perdre haleine..

**#43 – Ciel**

Le ciel est sans nuage au dessus de nous pourtant, cette boule à l'estomac ne ma lâche pas, elle s'y cramponne comme un beau diable. Serait-ce le fait d'être à plus de 10 000 pieds du sol, en plein milieu de ce ciel bleu azur, pour un saut en parachute que tu m'as forcé à faire?

**#44 – Paradis**

Petit je me demandais à quoi pouvais bien ressembler le paradis, maintenant je le sais, c'est le fait d'être dans tes bras, de sentir ton souffle chaud dans mon cou, entendre ton cœur battre contre mon oreille.

**#45 – Enfer**

L'enfer serait que l'on doivent une fois de plus se séparer, je ne pourrai plus jamais supporter le fait d'être éloigné de toi, tu es mon double de ce fait si tu n'es pas là, je serai dans un perpétuel brouillard que seule ta présence peut résorber dans les profondeurs du Cocyte.

**#46 – Soleil**

Je hais cet astre qui régit nos vies, celui qui nous dit que la nuit lui a cédé ses droits, je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux, je suis bien là dans tes bras, s'il te plaît soleil, recouche toi que je puisse encore profiter de ces bras protecteurs et chauds autour de mes épaules.

**#47 - Lune**

Quand elle apparait dans le ciel et que ce dernier est découvert, nous nous rendons ensemble sur la plage, dans le seul but de nager. En tout cas, c'est ton cas, pas le mien, pendant longtemps je n'y ai été qu'afin de pouvoir t'observer, sans que la rougeur sur mes joues ne trahisse le sentiment qui grandissait en moi.

**#48 – Vagues**

Quand je t'ai enfermé au Cap Sounion, je savais que les vagues allaient t'engloutir, mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que chacune d'elles feraient chavirer mon cœur du côté le plus noir qui puisse exister.

**#49 – Cheveux**

Pour faire comme les autres, nous nous sommes laissé pousser les cheveux, mais ce qu'on avait pas prévu, c'était l'entretien que cela allait nous demander. Tous les matins, il nous fallait une heure pour être présentable. Mais pour rien au monde je ne les aurai coupé, parce que sentir tes mains s'affairer à les démêler me remplit de joie.

**#50 – Supernova**

Ce sera le nom de notre nouvelle attaque, celle que l'on met au point depuis des semaines dans un coin reculé du Domaine. Mais c'est surtout le bond que fait mon cœur dans ma poitrine à chaque fois que je te vois, si déterminé, si fier d'être chevalier. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends de te voir prendre à cœur ta charge de chevalier. toi qui avait pendant des années été condamné à vivre dans mon ombre.


End file.
